Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{4}{3} \div - \dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{1}{7}$ is $- \dfrac{7}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{4}{3} \div - \dfrac{1}{7} = \dfrac{4}{3} \times - \dfrac{7}{1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{3} \times - \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{4 \times -7}{3 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{3} \times - \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{-28}{3} $